Definitely Worth It
by PsychedelicJet64
Summary: Grimmjow had a hard day at work, but the moment he got home, he realized, at the end of the day, everything was definitely worth it, as long as he could come home to this. Sucky summary, but the actual story is better.


Worth it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Warnings: Language, and explicit content.

A little present for Grimmy's birthday.

* * *

Grimmjow stomped up the stairs to his apartment, his shoulders hunched down, expressing his disappointment towards how the day had turned out for him. He had mistakenly woken up this morning, believing that today would be a good day for him, but the minute he walked into work, they proved him wrong. They shoved almost everyone else's paperwork at him and "asked" him to do it. More like they told him he was the only one who knew how to properly label papers. The fucking idiots. When the entirety of his day wasn't spent filing papers, it was spent operating computers for the fumbling idiots that couldn't manage to figure out how to center a document. For fuck's sake, he worked with a hoard of morons.

And now that he finally managed to slip away from that infernal place, he left in an shit awful mood. He received praise for his work, yes, but that didn't improve his overall grumpy attitude. Grimmjow had at least one paper cut on every one of his fingers, and he was pretty sure that by now he had acquired carpel tunnel. It wasn't doing his job he had a problem with, it was doing everyone else's job for them that pissed him off beyond comprehension.

He thrust his key into the door of his apartment with a little more force than necessary, resulting in the metal of his key twisting with his hand as he tried to open the door.

"Goddamn!" He spat, ripping the key out and tossing it onto the floor. The damn thing was useless now.

Grumbling under his breath, Grimmjow turned to go right back down the stairs and ask the building manager to open his door for him, when the door opened. "Had a tough day, Grimmjow?"

The blue-haired man turned back around to see his lover standing in the doorway, wearing one of his hoodies that was far too big for the other man's petite build. Despite the blank expression ever-present on his face, his emerald eyes seemed to tell him just how amused he was, for it was almost as if his voice could not.

"It'd be great if you could not mock me, Ulquiorra."

"Come inside." The pale man stepped aside, and without the door marring his view, Grimmjow could see that the other man was only wearing his hoodie, not even a pair of shorts underneath as far as he could tell. However, it wasn't as if he could actually see anything, for the hem managed to fall about mid-thigh on the man.

"Thanks…" He sighed, stepping into his apartment and tossing his briefcase onto the couch, plopping down onto the cushions beside it. "And yeah, today was kind of harsh."

Ulquiorra didn't say anything as he sat down beside him, he merely wrapped his arms around his torso and held him close in an embrace that Grimmjow quickly accepted, coiling his own arms around the other man's slim waist. This lasted for a few more moments before the raven-haired man pulled away and abruptly got up.

Grimmjow frowned. His lover was never an expressive one, but even this was a little strange. To get up and not say a word to him? Maybe he had a bad day too? Was he upset about something?

Ah, fuck!

How could he have forgotten?

Today was their six year anniversary, and Grimmjow hadn't mentioned a thing about it. No wonder Ulquiorra was pissed about it, pissed at him nonetheless.

"Uh, Ulquiorra-"

Before he could even open his mouth, there was a bag shoved into his face, though he couldn't really see what was inside due to the overdone decorations of paper blocking his view. When he glanced up, a bewildered expression marring his face, the other man was smiling softly at him, and it left him breathless. There had never been doubt in his mind that Ulquiorra Schiffer was a beautiful person, even if he never did express himself properly, he was gorgeous. The way his inky hair framed his face, how his green eyes seemed to speak to him even if Ulquiorra himself never could; it always drew him in. There had been rare occasions in which the other man had ever smiled in front of him, and every time he did, Grimmjow could never really tell him just how much he loved his smile. He was too speechless to ever say anything, as embarrassing as it was.

"Grimmjow?"

"Ah, yeah, thank you." Snapping out of his trance, he took the bag and set it aside. He stood up and wrapped his arms around the other man, holding him close in his arms as he buried his face into his soft black hair. "I'm sorry… I didn't get you anything. I was so preoccupied with work I didn't stop anywhere to-"

"You're an idiot, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra interrupted him, pulling back enough to look him in the eye. "That was your birthday gift."

…What?

Oh, fuck. He forgot his own damn birthday! How wrapped up in work was he, exactly?

"Jesus, I am an idiot." Grimmjow chuckled softly to himself.

"But today _is _also our anniversary." The petite male scolded, tugging on a strand of his blue hair and tugging harshly enough for his lover to wince.

"I know… I could never truly forget, Ulquiorra." He murmured, his downcast gaze catching the gleam of the ring around his finger in the florescent lighting.

* * *

It was six years ago, exactly on his birthday, when Grimmjow had finally managed to gather up the courage to propose to his somewhat morose boyfriend. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. He was downright terrified of being turned down, rejected, per say. He and Ulquiorra had been dating for almost four years, and he was ready to ask for his hand in marriage. It was just… The other man wasn't easy to read. He never expressed himself truly or told him exactly what he was thinking, but over the years, he'd managed to distinguish his words a little bit here and there. It wasn't really easy work…

"Ulquiorra!" There he was, sitting on the stairs near the city library, waiting patiently for Grimmjow to arrive. He looked up as his name was called, and stood to face him as the other man approached him.

"You're late."

"I know… I'm sorry. I had to get something before I came here." Grimmjow murmured softly, reaching out to grasp the other man's left hand in his. The other man simply stared at him, his face giving away absolutely nothing as to what he was thinking. He smiled. Even if the other man was like this… It was okay. He found that he still loved Ulquiorra, despite this flaw.

Grimmjow kneeled down slowly on one knee, and he watched as green eyes widened in a display of surprise. _Good _he thought, _I managed to surprise him. Maybe I'll manage to get a little more emotion by the end of this. _"Ulquiorra…" He started, his tone of voice fond, full of emotion, "I've been with you for a long time now… And lately, as the days pass, I've realized that I can't picture myself without you in my life. It's okay if you can't properly express yourself, because I think I've gotten a bit better at reading you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box, flipping it open with his spare hand and holding it up for the raven-haired man to see. "That's why… I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to have to read your emotions for you anymore. I want to be close enough to you that you'll finally be able to tell me yourself exactly how you feel-"

Before he could even finish, there was a force against his chest strong enough to knock him over, and he winced as he fell, not only through the pain, but for the fear that when he opened his eyes again, he would see Ulquiorra standing above him, furious. The fear that he'd read the man wrong, and instead of him being overjoyed, he was outraged that he'd even dare ask such a thing of him. But instead… When he opened his eyes again, he was rendered speechless.

The petite man was straddling his waist, as he had apparently fallen with him upon impact, but the one thing he didn't notice until now was the arms wrapped firmly around his waist and the face smothered into his shoulder. Ulquiorra was trembling, his slender frame convulsing as he sobbed. God, it broke his heart. This wasn't what he expected. He'd never once seen the other man shed a single tear before, and now he was in his arms, crying his damn eyes out. What was worse was that he couldn't even find the words to comfort the man because he was too busy internally scolding himself. If he had known that proposing to Ulquiorra would upset him so bad that he'd actually cry, he never would have done this idiotic deed.

"Y-yes…"

"….I'm sorry..?" He'd been so caught up that he hadn't really heard what Ulquiorra said. He cupped the other man's face gently in his hands, moving it so that he could look into his reddened eyes.

"I… I said yes, you idiot.." Ulquiorra repeated, moving to grasp the box that he'd dropped in the fall to reopen it and place the ring into his finger. He pulled back then, sitting on the concrete in front of the other man as he inspected the silver band. "It's a bit big, so we'll have to get it resized… But I will marry you, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"Oh, god…" Grimmjow murmured breathlessly, leaning foreword to embrace the other man again. "Do you have any idea how scared I was…? I saw you cry, and I thought… I thought I'd upset you, I couldn't live with myself if I had, Ulquiorra…"

"You're an idiot." The other man repeated, shaking his head at him. "I was just… Touched that you would go to such lengths for me."

"Why wouldn't I? I love you, Ulquiorra Schiffer." He murmured, placing a chaste kiss on the other man's lips.

Pale skin flushed, and he allowed the contact for a few more minutes before he broke away, his green eyes glued to the concrete they sat on. "We're in a public place, you idiot…"

Grimmjow stared at him for a moment before he burst into laughter, earning a glare from his now-fiancé.

"And _what _exactly is so funny?" He spat, his lips turning downward into a frown as he glanced around, surveying the little crowd that had gathered around them with apprehension.

"Well, if you're going to marry me, Ulquiorra, then you're gonna have to get used to this. I'm prone to PDA."

Ulquiorra sighed, standing up from the concrete ground and offering him a hand to help him to his own feet, though, once he was up, he didn't relinquish his hold. "You're insufferable…" He murmured.

"Y'know," Grimmjow started, pretending as if he didn't hear the other man, "This is the best birthday present I ever had."

"Idiot…" Though the word itself might have been demeaning, he could detect the faintest smile on Ulquiorra's lips.

* * *

"Are you going to open the bag now, or look at your wedding ring all day?" Ulquiorra chastised, crossing his arms across his chest to display his irritation. "Ah, wait, better yet…" He took Grimmjow's arm and pulled him up from the couch, tugging him in the direction of the bathroom. "Go look at it in there. I'm pretty sure you'll get the picture."

Puzzled, Grimmjow spared the man a bewildered expression before he obeyed, walking towards the bathroom with the bag clutched in his fingers. He closed the door behind him and sat on the lid of the toilet as he opened the bag. Inside, was a mere pair of red underwear, an almost speedo-like type. As he refused to call it women's underwear. And attached to it, was red see-through lace that covered it as if it were a pair of boxers. Not like it did any justice in this case.

And Ulquiorra wanted him to wear this!?

He had to be kidding.

Grimmjow sighed. This wasn't a joke, and he knew it.

He loosened the tie around his neck and unbuttoned his work shirt, taking them off simultaneously and placing them on the sink. Next, he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, grudgingly removing them as he stared at the clothing in his hands. He switched his much-preferred boxers for the lingerie and slipped in on, immediately feeling violated in every form possible.

"Jesus, he's lucky I love him to pieces, or else I wouldn't be doing this shit…"

Grimmjow spared a glance in the mirror, and blanched. The only thing this monstrosity did for him was shield his junk from view, the see-through fabric ended at about mid-thigh, but as he knew it would, it did absolutely nothing for the sake of his manly pride. He looked like one of those gay-pride men that strutted their business about shamelessly for magazines and model shoots. So what if he was married to a man? That didn't mean he wanted to wear shit like this and parade around in it. There was a reason _he _was top. He was a man, y'know…

Sucking in a deep breath, he exited the bathroom with his head down. "I'm done…" He announced, keeping his eyes on the ground, as he refused to look the other man in the eye at the moment.

"Oh?" He heard the other man say, "And you don't want to see what _I'm _wearing?"

_That _got his attention rather quickly.

Blue eyes snapped upwards, and for the second time that day, he felt his breath forcibly leave him. There, on the couch, was his lover. His hoodie was discarded elsewhere, and he truly didn't care where it ended up, even if it was his favorite. Ulquiorra was wearing something very similar to his own garments, but now he didn't feel so ashamed of himself because he knew he wasn't the woman in this anymore.

Fit in red-lace panties that only covered the crotch of the fabric with a little see-through type of extremely short dress over it, was his lover in all his beauty. The dress part of it, if it could even be called that much, ended abruptly at his hips, only long enough to cover the panties, was the same type of red see-through fabric, frills at the bottom and spaghetti straps at the top. Not only that, but his slender legs adorned red fishnets, ending just above the knee, giving him plenty of thigh for his eyes to wander upon.

"Jesus, Ulquiorra…" He murmured, approaching the man quickly. Grimmjow stopped in his path abruptly, however, at the hand that was held up, signaling for him to halt.

"You'll sit at the other end of the couch." Ulquiorra ordered, pointing at the seat a good amount of feet away from the him. He gritted his teeth together, but did as he was told. He didn't have the slightest idea of what the other man was thinking, but the only thing he wanted to do now was touch him, and he couldn't do that at the other end of their abnormally long couch.

"So, for such an important day, I thought we'd play a game that you might enjoy." He was told, "I figured you'd want to dress skimpily and do something sexual, as your urges are ever-present." It was almost as if he were reading from script, Grimmjow noted. "So I thought of this… Uhm…" The pale man trailed off, his white skin flushed almost as red as the clothes he wore. He always found this trait of Ulquiorra's endearing. It didn't matter how many times they slept together, he would always be embarrassed when he talked about anything sexual. "Basically, we'll tell the other person what we'd do to them dressed like this… And then, uhm… See who has the better end of will, I suppose… Uh.. And, uhm… Whoever loses first pretty much has to submit… The, uh… Terms of losing are pretty obvious, right?"

Grimmjow chuckled at his lover, folding his arms together as he accused, "Are you hoping to be top this time, Ulquiorra?" The other man blushed deeper, but didn't necessarily say anything to him. "I've never had a man's dick shoved up my ass, and I don't think I'll start now. So, the terms we're playing by are basically this: we're trying to get the other person to come without touching them, just by our words? In that case, I've got this in the bag."

Ulquiorra cleared his throat, crossing his legs together as he said, "So, then… I'll start."

Green eyes fell on him, surveying him from the tips of his toes to the ends of his hair. "First, I'd straddle your lap, and then I would graze your abdominals with the tips of my fingers. I'd take my time, and watch how the muscles would twitch under my touch. Since I know you're sensitive around your stomach, I'd probably put a lot of attention there… I might even massage the skin a little bit." Despite himself, Grimmjow shivered, simply imagining the man touching such a sensitive area of his did have him a little bothered, as much as he hated to admit it.

"Alright, my turn." He smirked, sitting upright as he leaned foreword, getting himself as close as he was allowed to from where he sat at the other end of the couch. "I'd sneak my hands under that see-through fabric and caress your hips. I'd squeeze them a little, because I know you'd squirm against the touch, since you're sensitive like a girl," He sneered, though his words were as endearing as he could manage.

Ulquiorra blushed, and he didn't know if it were either because of his words, or because of his own imagination.

"Okay," He noted, clearing his throat a little. "I'd trail my hands up from your stomach to your chest. I would more than likely take my time in doing that, too, because I like feeling your muscles…" He spoke hesitantly, as if he were embarrassing himself by simply saying such things out loud. "Then, I would, uhm… I-I would pinch one of your nipples…" God, that reddened face of the other man's was going to kill him, Grimmjow decided.

"You sure?" He teased, "You don't really seem to know what you're saying," deciding to test his luck, Grimmjow scooted forewords a little bit on the couch. Ulquiorra didn't seem to notice, he was too busy trying to compose himself through his embarrassment. "I- yes! I know what I'm talking about."

"Alright," he accepted with a nod. "It's my turn then. After I've finished touching your hips, I'd move downwards and grope the insides of your thighs. I'd squeeze the supple skin in my hands, knead it a bit, and then travel up to the pit of your knees so that I could grab them and part them so that I could get in between them. And knowing you as the obedient uke, you'd wrap them around my waist." He knew his turn was probably over by this point, but he wanted to push it as far as he could; his lover was blushing furiously, and he had folded his legs up together on the couch, holding them to his chest as if to hide just how aroused he knew he was. Grimmjow moved forewords on the couch again, much further this time.

He was close enough now that he could hover over his lover; he put his arms on either side of him on the couch and closed in just enough to where he could feel his own breath bounce back to him from where it grazed the other man's white skin. Green eyes turned to him, as wide as they could possibly be through his stunned expression. He hadn't even seen Grimmjow move so close to him, he guessed. Grinning, the man's blue eyes traveled over Ulquiorra's flushed skin. Even through the red see-through fabric, he could tell his skin had turned a nice shade of red of its own. He could also see the tent his arousal was causing in his panties.

"Honestly," Grimmjow sighed, "We haven't even made it that far in the game, and you're already this turned on? Are you that attracted to me, Ulquiorra?"

"D-don't say such embarrassing things," The other man countered, though he could tell through the deepening of his blush that he was spot on. "Besides, you're supposed to stay on the other side of the couch! You disobeyed the rules!"

"So? I'm about to win anyway, it doesn't matter." He stated confidently. "And after I've gotten you to spread your legs for me," he continued on, ignoring the other man's indignant cry of 'It's my turn now!' "I'd start to get those really hot clothes off of you. I'd start with the thigh high fishnets you're wearing. I'd take them each by the toe and slowly slip them off just so that you could feel the fabric retract away from your overly sensitive skin." He watched as the other man trembled underneath him, squeezing his eyes shut as he pictured it happening. "Then I'd grope you through your panties. Just so that I could see you squirm and beg me to touch you. I'd _make _you beg until I'm satisfied enough. Because it's really hot to hear you talk dirty. When I've had my fill, I'd finally touch your erection, and I'd squeeze it just right-" Grimmjow stopped talking abruptly when Ulquiorra's trembling increased; the other man placed his hands over his mouth to stifle his own sounds of pleasure as he came.

Grimmjow stifled his amusement, because as amazing as he found it that he could reduce his normally composed lover to this state with mere words, he knew that Ulquiorra's pride would erupt to bits and pieces if he were to laugh. "That's a shame," He said instead, "I was hoping I could play this out a bit more. Not to mention, you ruined those really hot clothes, babe."

"Sh-shut up…" The other man ordered breathily. "I'm not the only one who got aroused by any of that."

"Oh, I know that painstakingly well." He chuckled. "It's your fault that I've got a problem the size of Jupiter between my legs right now."

"Don't flatter yourself, Grimmjow. It's unbecoming."

"I'm not flattering anything, you should know very well yourself just how big it is."

Ulquiorra sighed, shaking his head and burying it in his hands. "I'm married to an idiot."

"Yeah, maybe, but I do believe I won this game. You know what that means~"

The other man stared at him for a split second of defiance before he glanced away. "Yeah, I know… You played dirty though…" "Dirty is how I do things, babe." Grimmjow chuckled, placing a hand on the other man's slender shoulder. "Lay down."

Ulquiorra frowned, but he obeyed, shifting under the other man to lay down on the couch. They both flinched, however, when his knee grazed the arousal between his legs.

"Fuck, Ulquiorra… Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

"I-it was an accident…"

"Ah, well, it doesn't matter." Grimmjow stated, his hands traveling downwards to grasp onto the pale man's hips. "I'm gonna fuck you 'til you're screaming anyway." Ulquiorra flushed deeply at his vulgar words, and he flinched as the other man suddenly squeezed his hips within his grasp.

"Gr-Grimmjow…" He glanced down at his lover's face as he stuttered his name out in such an adorable way. His thick brows were furrowed against his wide green eyes, his face was horribly flushed red, and his inky hair was sticking to his forehead due to the sweat that had accumulated there. It was if he were struggling to keep himself in check despite the fact that he was unraveling quickly. It was absolutely beautiful, Grimmjow decided. He didn't think that it was possible to fall any harder for this man, but he proved himself wrong each and every day.

"Don't worry," He spoke softly, placing his lips into the crook of Ulquiorra's neck. "I'll take good care of you."

He bit down onto the milky white skin, tracing his tongue over the wound he had created when he felt his lover flinch. Grimmjow worked his lips smoothly against the skin, peppering it with butterfly kisses here and there, gnawing gently and sucking roughly. He made sure to leave a trail of hickies in his wake as he worked up the petite male's throat. When he reached the center, however, Ulquiorra flinched sharply as his lips made contact; he'd been aware for a while now that this was a sensitive place for the other man, and he was sure to use it to his full advantage. He smirked against the skin, abusing it with his tongue as he focused on this one area of skin, his teeth grazing it softly as he kissed and sucked on it.

"A-ah… Grimmjow, please…"

"Huh? What?" He feigned innocence as he continued to suck and bite the sensitive skin, reveling in how the other man trembled under him, his white skin turning pink again under his ministrations.

"Y-you know I c-can't- ah!"

"Can't what?"

Ulquiorra didn't manage to get a response out this time, as his mouth was left wide open in a silent sort of scream as he came for the second time that night, his hands gripping so roughly onto him that his nails tore the skin slightly.

"I hate you." He stated.

Grimmjow chuckled. "I just don't know how to listen, it seems."

His hands now hooked under the hem of the red panties his lover adorned, only sparing the other man a second of modesty before he slipped them down his thighs, slowly, mind you. He was true to his words earlier when he said that he wanted Ulquiorra to feel everything. Grimmjow also took his sweet time in removing the other articles of clothing the other man wore, but apparently he was taking too long because the other man abruptly sat up and pushed him back.

"Enough!" He said as he removed the see-through top himself, tossing it aside carelessly. Without a moment's hesitation, he grasped the so-called boxers Grimmjow wore and yanked them down, his face flushing intensely at the sight of his lover's standing arousal.

"Getting impatient, are we?" Grimmjow teased, his hands returning to the man's thighs to knead them absentmindedly in his grasp.

"You just take too long." Ulquiorra retorted, shivering slightly under his touch. "Now hurry up and get to it."

"As you wish, Hime-sama."

Such a response earned his blue hair a sharp yank that left him wincing, but he didn't necessarily mind. It was nice having such a responsive lover. Ulquiorra might not be expressive normally, but under the circumstances of sex, he was always extremely responsive. Whether it be through his sounds or the way his body simply reacted to his touch.

"Well, then," He murmured, placing his hand in front of his lover's face. "Get to it."

Ulquiorra must be really impatient if he didn't hesitate to take his hand in his own and use it as a guide to take his fingers into his mouth; he sucked ruthlessly so, harshly, even. Teeth grazed the skin of his fingers before he bit down, drawing a little blood, something that he quickly sucked away. His urges were obviously getting the better of him, Grimmjow decided, as he released them with a wet pop.

Grimmjow flashed the other man a smirk as he moved downwards, his fingers leisurely massaging his lover's entrance a little before sinking one into his inviting heat. He felt the other man stiffen, so he leaned forewords and placed a kiss against his lips. "We've done this a thousand times," He murmured softly, "you should know by now not to tense up…"

"You try having something shoved up your ass!" Ulquiorra retorted, "It's not exactly relaxing… At first, anyway…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He curled the first finger and wiggled it around a little before he stuck another inside, scissoring slowly as to let his lover grow accustomed to the feeling before he overwhelmed him.

The third finger made its way in, scissoring with the other two as he twisted and curled them within his lover, rubbing them soothingly against his walls. When Ulquiorra moaned sharply from the back of his throat and arched off of the couch, Grimmjow knew he found it. Mercilessly, he rubbed against the other man's prostate, feeling how he tensed around him with each sound of pleasure he emitted.

"Gr-Grimmjow, please..! Aah! Just…. Nngh…" The other man struggled to get the words out, though they were marred by the moans that tore from his throat.

"Eh? I'm sorry, what was that Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow smirked, rubbing all three of his fingers against the man's sweet spot roughly. "What is it you want from me?"

"G-god damn, Grimmjow!" The petite man shouted furiously, his hands moving to cup his face then so that he could bring him close enough for his lips to brush against the shell of his ear. "If you don't fuck me into this couch right now, I swear to God, I'll-" His words were interrupted abruptly as the other man started to repeatedly thrust his fingers into his prostate. "A-ah! Fuck!"

"I'm pretty sure you can ask me nicely." He told the man as he continued his assault.

"Uugh… Pl-please… Gr-imm… I-I can't… Nnnghh.."

He was going to make his lover spill all sorts of words from his mouth, but as he watched the man squirm underneath him, moaning shamelessly, desperately even, for release.. Grimmjow decided that Ulquiorra had already had his release, and he hadn't come once.

"Jesus, you're so hot, Ulquiorra…" He grumbled as he withdrew his fingers from the other man's ass and instead grabbed his thighs, spreading them apart as he started to push himself into his lover. He did so slowly, sparing Ulquiorra most of the pain by letting him grow accustomed.

The other man didn't seem like waiting, however, as he thrust himself downwards sharply and suddenly, both of them moaning simultaneously at the sensation. Grimmjow didn't need any other indicators, he immediately started a smooth pace, thrusting himself in and out in a pace that wasn't rough but was quick enough for his impatience to surface. Ulquiorra moved with him, the legs around his waist trembling with effort as he rubbed their upper bodies together, his expression one of pure pleasure, one that he reveled in.

"More, more, more…" The pale man muttered, his hips moving erratically against his own, urging him on, asking for more of what he knew he could obtain. Grimmjow obliged quickly, driving himself inside more roughly now, letting out his own breathless moan at the relief, the friction he felt from his lover's walls hugging him so wonderfully. He felt himself strike the man's prostate once more, and he watched as Ulquiorra arched so sharply that his back rose from the couch and his chest pressed firmly against his own, his lips stretched wide as he moaned so wantonly.

Moving his hands to slender hips for leverage, Grimmjow continued his thrusts directly into Ulquiorra's prostate; the way his lover tensed around him, how his body trembled so fiercely, the near-keening coming from him, he knew that it really wouldn't be long before the other man came again.

"It's amazing," He spoke breathlessly against Ulquiorra's shoulder, "how, after all these years… Ahh.. You still have the tolerance of a virgin."

"H-haa… I-it's amazing, too… How you, nnghh… Have the sex drive of a.. Aah.. A horny teena- Aaannhh!" The other man's retort didn't fair too well, as it ended with him screaming and clutching onto the man above him as he reached his climax, his body still trembling slightly from the mere force of his orgasm. The feeling of Ulquiorra clenching down on him as he tried to move alone was enough to shove Grimmjow over the edge, as he too, came with a low moan.

"What can I say…?" He chuckled breathily, panting slightly to catch his breath. "I'll always want you.. I love you, after all."

Ulquiorra flushed deeply. "I… I love you too… Ingrate."

At that, Grimmjow burst into laughter, pulling himself out gently as he stood from the couch and collected the other man in his arms, bridal style. "You can never say anything too nice to me, can you, you tsundere asshole."

Ulquiorra huffed, burying his face into his shoulder, muffling the words he spoke in reply, "I love you, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I'll gladly say it."

Grimmjow smiled softly at the other man. "I'm glad."

* * *

Uhm, kind of a sucky ending? It's kind of late so I just wanted to finish it. Sorry if it didn't end very well, but I'd still like to hear your thoughts.


End file.
